


Consummation

by glitterandgin



Series: Three Kisses [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel confronts Anders in Vigil's Keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consummation

Nathaniel cornered Anders in the keep’s throne room two days later. Anders, who had been browsing the shelves with a look of intense concentration, jumped when Nathaniel tapped him on the shoulder.   
“I want to talk to you.”  
“That’s good, considering you already are,” Anders said, smiling once he’d resumed breathing normally. He leaned against the bookcase. “What is it?”  
Nathaniel cleared his throat. Despite having practiced his speech for ten minutes before tracking down Anders, all the words had vanished from his brain, leaving him with nothing but the sentiment behind them. After a silence just slightly more comfortable than a pillow stuffed with rocks, Nathaniel said, “Why do you keep kissing me?”  
Anders blinked. “Because it’s fun?”  
Unsure of what to do with that information, Nathaniel said, “I waited for you, you know. In Denerim.”   
Anders stopped leaning against the bookcase and tugged on a strand of his hair. It was out of its usual ponytail, and the light trickled down it so each strand seemed to glow in the candlelight. He said, “I’m sorry. The templars caught up with me right after I left the pub.”  
“I figured,” Nathaniel said, hoping the relief he felt at not being stood up wasn’t evident in his tone. He’d hate for it to be misconstrued as happiness about Anders’ capture. “It’s just a bit of fun, then?”  
“Not just,” Anders said, the words barely audible. Louder, he said, “You think I don’t know other ways to distract someone?”  
Nathaniel smiled. Then, before Anders could say another word, he leaned forward, brushing his lips against Anders’. Anders sighed and embraced him, practically melting into the kiss. As they kissed, Nathaniel pressed a hand against the small of Anders’ back, holding him as close as physically possible. It was a slow slide of lips and tongue, sweeter than Nathaniel had ever dreamed. When they finally separated, they were breathless and Anders’ face was flushed. Once again, Nathaniel found himself transfixed by Anders’ lips.   
“Like I said,” Anders said, running a finger down Nathaniel’s chest. “Kissing you is fun.”  
Nathaniel shook his head and kissed him again.


End file.
